


Home

by Phoenix0610



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crying, Moving, Moving On, basically me ranting about moving countries, learning a new language because you have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0610/pseuds/Phoenix0610
Summary: Come ask me anything on my Twitter @7_jimim :)
Kudos: 2





	Home

Do you know how hard it is to leave your country to live in another where they don't speak your language?

Where /you/ have to learn and accommodate to another way of living?

Let me just tell you: it is absolutely... _fantastic_, but _heartbreaking_.

_Fantastic_, because, _yay_, you're learning a new language!

_Yay_, you're becoming fluent!

_Yay_, you're making so many new, good, great friends, best friends!

  
_Heartbreaking_ because, slowly, without realising, you're losing some connections you had with your past, with your home, with your country and your language.

Heartbreaking because, slowly, you start to not speak to your best friend as much, who left you when you left them.

Heartbreaking because you're losing your way to speak properly, without making too many mistakes, in your mother tongue, because knowing how to differentiate between which word is from which language is becoming just that much harder, each word feels like it should belong to both languages, but _“that's not a word”_, _“what are you saying?”_ and you're the one at fault. You're the one who's _“stupid”_ you're the one who _“doesn't know how to speak proper”_, while, in your head_ “do you even know how to spell those words you just said to me? At least I can write _'proper'_”._

You want to fight back against everything, everyone who tells you you're wrong. But what can you do, really?

So you cry.

You cry, and cry, and cry. For your home, for your friends, for your country and your language. For your past. You cry for all those times you just wished they would understand, for all those times you said to them, pleading, with tears in your eyes already, “_please_… Speak my language for _once_...”

You cry for everything that's happened and more, you cry for others like you, but who don't know they can cry, who don't want to admit they hurt. You cry for everything that is going to happen, because you know it is going to happen, people don't change that easily.

You cry, you crumble.

And then, when everything has fallen apart, you get up.

You dry your cheeks, wipe the tears away, and you get out there, ready once again to fight and win, in a country that's becoming _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come ask me anything on my Twitter @7_jimim :)


End file.
